1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power on self test (POST) and an extended self test (EST) for an ultrasonic imaging system, to determine with high confidence in a relatively short time period (for example, less than three seconds) that the ultrasonic imaging system is functioning correctly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic imaging systems are widely used to produce an image of inside a person""s body.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the general concept of an ultrasonic imaging system. Referring now to FIG. 1, an ultrasonic imaging system 18 typically includes electronics 20 and a transducer 22. Electronics 20 produces control signals for transducer 22. In accordance with the control signals, transducer 22 transmits ultrasonic energy 24 into tissue 26, such as that, for example, in a human body. Ultrasonic energy 24 causes tissue 26 to generate a signal 28 which is received by transducer 22. Electronics 20 then forms an image in accordance with the received signal 28.
Conventional ultrasonic imaging systems typically employ embedded resident self-diagnostic tests to ensure proper operation. However, conventionally, diagnostic tests are not implemented in an expeditious manner.
The present invention provides an ultrasonic imaging system including a power on self test (POST) which is initiated, performed and completed within three seconds of power ON.
The present invention also provides an ultrasonic imaging system having a POST including (a) a verification test copying run-time code from a first on-board memory to a second on-board memory and verifying that the copied run-time code has been copied correctly, (b) a register test testing registers included in an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for performing ultrasonic scanning, (c) a controller test testing operation of a controller which generates a real-time clock and controls input/output operations during ultrasonic scanning, (d) a receive digital signal path test testing a receive digital signal path of the ultrasonic imaging system, and (e) a basic front end test.
Moreover, the present invention provides an ultrasonic imaging system including a power on self test (POST) and an extended self test (EST). The POST is initiated, performed and completed within three seconds of power ON. The POST includes at least one of the group consisting of a verification test, a register test, a controller test, a receive digital signal path test and a basic front end test. The EST is performed at the discretion of an operator after completion of the POST. The EST includes at least one of the group consisting of a transmit test, a transducer element test, a front end voltage test and a receive test.
Advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.